Now That I Know
by IACB
Summary: Bucky voyage dans le futur et ce qu'il y découvre le terrifie. UA.


**TITRE :** Now That I Know

**RESUME :** Bucky voyage dans le futur et ce qu'il y découvre le terrifie. UA.

**GENRE :** UA **(Univers Alternatif : Univers moderne sans super-héros doté de super-pouvoirs en tenues super-moulantes… sorry, Steve.)**

**RATING : **K+

**NOTE : Ce n'était vraiment qu'une question de temps. Il fallait juste que j'aille voir Endgame pour que mon cerveau ait enfin **_**le**_** déclic. En espérant que ce début vous plaise, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! xo.**

* * *

.

.

Dix-huit heures vingt, coucher de soleil magenta, Khalid à la radio et Bucky conduisait tout droit à sa propre perte.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir sur le moment, bien entendu. Pour l'heure, l'autoroute était embouteillée à une fréquence de progression de dix centimètres par quart d'heure et Peggy avait hissé ses pieds vernis sur le tableau de bord, son pouce faisant balayer son fil de photos Pinterest. Elle recherchait une coiffure nuptiale spécifique, quelque chose de haut, mais de pas très haut non plus, et puis bouclé, juste un peu, suffisamment assez, sans non plus que cela fasse trop _bouclé_-bouclé. Bucky ne cherchait même plus à comprendre.

Yeux fixés sur la route congestionnée, paumes crispées autour du volant, il retenait son treizième gémissement exaspéré de la soirée. Peggy se chargea de l'expirer à sa place.

« Steve s'impatiente. » geignit-elle tandis qu'un texto apparaissait en haut de son écran.

Bucky écarquilla des yeux puis désigna l'autoroute d'un geste impuissant.

« Il dit qu'il nous attend quand même depuis dix-sept heures quarante-cinq. Qu'on exagère. Et que c'est incroyable. » lut directement Peggy. « Emoji énervé, emoji énervé, émoji horloge, point. »

« Et que devrait-on faire ? Voler au-dessus des voitures ? » marmonna Bucky avant d'ajouter, incrédule : « Puis qui met une ponctuation après un émoji ? Sérieusement. »

« Qui. Met. Une. Ponc-tu-a-tion… » commençait à pianoter mot pour mot Peggy.

« Non, non, non. » réagit Bucky en tentant de lui chiper son portable des mains. « Il est déjà sur les nerfs. S'il pense en plus qu'on l'insulte encore d'octogénaire aristocrate, ce sera l'apothéose. »

« …octogénaire aristocrate. Envoyé ! » pépia sa voisine pour en revenir aussitôt après à son Pinterest. « Je lui dirai que ça venait entièrement de toi. »

« Je l'ai déjà insulté de pire. » railla Bucky.

« Aucun doute là-dessus. » rétorqua Peggy et elle lui présenta l'écran de son téléphone. « Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

Bucky zieuta la photo brandie sous ses yeux. Plissa des sourcils. C'était un style capillaire tout en sobriété et délicatesse rehaussé d'une armée d'épingles à perles, ce qui formait un joli résultat mais… peut-être un peu trop sage. Un peu trop loin de ce que représentait Peggy.

Car Peggy était une fournaise sur pieds. La soirée universitaire où ils s'étaient rencontrés, Bucky avait failli courir à sa rescousse après l'avoir vu crier sur un groupe de motards l'ayant sifflée. Puis il l'avait aperçue sortir un quarante-cinq millimètres de son soutien-gorge et _tirer_. Elle n'avait rien d'une petite fleur délicate, quoi que son mètre soixante puisse en dire. Bucky se souvenait encore de l'état de tétanie dans lequel était resté bloqué Steve juste avant de tomber genou à terre et la demander en mariage.

« Hum. » pondéra le brun après trois secondes de trop. « Tout dépendra de, euh, la robe ? Et la tiare ? Je sais pas. »

Peggy roula des yeux.

« Tu n'aimes pas. »

« Pas ma favorite, non. » reconnut Bucky. « Un peu trop fade. »

« C'est toi qui es fade. » répliqua instinctivement Peggy. « Je vais l'envoyer à Natasha. Elle, au moins, elle saura apprécier. »

« Si tu écoutes Nat', tu finiras par débarquer à l'église en combinaison bondage. »

« Oh mais c'est une idée. »

« Hâte de voir Grand-Père Rogers faire un infarctus le jour J, alors. » ricana Bucky avant de lever ses bras au ciel, la route se dégageant petit à petit devant eux. « _Enfin_, bon sang ! Enfin. En-fin. »

Les voitures s'espaçaient progressivement les unes des autres et bientôt, l'autoroute regagna sa fluidité habituelle. Bucky appuya sur l'accélérateur et conduisit droit vers la catastrophe.

.

.

La Stark Tower était à la skyline new-yorkaise ce que son créateur multimillionnaire était à la ville entière ; inévitable.

Car le nom de Stark était partout. _Partout_. Bucky contemplait le ciel au réveil et apercevait un dirigeable vantant les mérites des voitures électriques Smart Stark traverser les nuages. Il allumait la télévision et était agressé par une publicité promouvant le tout nouveau Stark Phone — lorsque la télévision _elle-même _n'était pas issue des écuries Stark HD. Il attendait ensuite le bus et le voyait arriver au loin avec une bannière publicitaire exposant la troisième biographie approuvée de Tony Stark. Apprendre que l'air consommé par ses poumons était en réalité du Stark Oxygen n'aurait étonné Bucky qu'à moitié, à ce stade.

Steve connaissait mieux que personne son aversion. Il avait donc abordé la chose stratégiquement, ne mentionnant que l'évènement (Exposition éphémère sur la robotique), l'horaire (seize heures trente _pile_, Bucky, et j'insiste sur le mot : PILE), le jour (vendredi) et le joker (trois places gratuites). Jusqu'ici tout allait bien, le brun pouvait se libérer le jour en question. Et qui ne voulait pas serrer la main à de petits robots capables d'énoncer des phrases complètes tout en tournant la tête à 360 degrés ?

Puis Steve avait mentionné le lieu (Stark Tower) et, non. Jamais. Si Bucky était parvenu à vivre dans cette ville en slalomant tous les produits Stark et sans _jamais_ être amené à fouler du pied cette fichue tour d'ivoire, ce n'était pas Steve qui allait parvenir à le faire flancher, que ce soit au nom de la science ou de leur seize années d'amitié.

Oh que non.

« Bonsoir et bienvenue à la Stark Tower ! » les accueillit la réceptionniste en uniforme bleu marine et sourire d'hôtesse de l'air. « Puis-je voir vos tickets ? »

Tandis que Peggy tendait les trois places d'entrée identiques, Steve se retourna vers Bucky pour le trouver droit comme un piquet, bras croisés et front fermé.

« Oh, regardez-le. Il boude encore. » se moqua le blond.

« Je ne boude pas. » nia Bucky.

« Dit-il en boudant. »

« Je ne boude pas. » siffla le brun. « Je me sens dupé, trahi, floué, menti, pris au piège, vendu par ma propre chair, mais je ne boude pas. »

« Floué. » s'esclaffa Steve avant de poser une main solide sur son épaule et déclarer avec toute cette solennité qui composait son ADN : « Bucks, je suis sûr et certain que tu adoreras cette expo. »

« Hitler était sûr et certain de remporter la seconde guerre mondiale. » répliqua du tac au tac son voisin. « Et pourtant. »

« Content d'avoir eu le dernier mot ? Bien. » roula des yeux Steve pour continuer un peu plus sérieusement : « Je sais que tu aimeras parce que je me suis renseigné sur certains stands présents et il y en a un en particulier qui pourrait… je pense que… écoute, tu verras par toi-même. Mais je suis certain, vraiment certain qu'il te conviendrait. »

Bucky plissa des yeux.

« Dois-je être nu ? »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Steve, ses grands yeux bleus exorbités.

« Est-ce que ce stand requiert que je me dévêtisse à un moment donné ou à un autre ? » articula lentement Bucky.

« Qu'est-ce que— »

« Tu as cette intonation d'adolescent hésitant que tu prends à chaque fois que tu t'apprêtes à parler d'un sujet se situant en-dessous de la ceinture. » Bucky haussa des épaules. « Donc je demande. »

« Bucks. Je parlais de ton bras. » finit par répondre Steve après une seconde comique de stupéfaction et, _oh_. Ok. L'hésitation faisait sens, alors. « Cette exposition regroupe les génies de la technologie du monde entier et met en lumière leurs tout derniers travaux. L'un d'eux se spécialise en prothèses intuitives absolument invisibles à l'oeil nu, entièrement mécanisées et avec une structure osseuse impeccable. Lorsque j'ai vu ça, j'ai aussitôt pensé qu'il fallait que nous venions, ne serait-ce que pour se renseigner. »

Steve fixait à présent Bucky en l'attente d'une réponse, un soupçon de panique teintant son regard à mesure que le silence s'épaississait. Bucky pouvait le sentir scanner sa figure des yeux, guettant les premiers tics de fureur habituels— car Dieu seul savait que le bras gauche de Bucky était un sujet tabou — mais à vrai dire, le brun était tout simplement… pris de court. Purement et totalement.

« Juste pour se renseigner, Bucks. Juste ça. » réitéra Steve d'une voix précautionneuse. « Ça n'engage vraiment à rien. »

« Oui, c'est, je, oui. Ok. » se reprit Bucky dans un sursaut et il tâta instinctivement la longueur séparant son poignet de son coude, la longue tige de métal sous sa chair palpable sous ses doigts. « Ok. » répéta-t-il. « Merci, c'est… »

« Prêts, les garçons ? » s'exclama Peggy, soudainement matérialisée à leurs côtés.

Steve se tourna vers Bucky qui se tourna vers Steve. Il n'était pas doué pour les remerciements ni pour tout ce qui, de près ou de loin, s'apparentait à un témoignage d'affection. Ce n'était pas faute de vouloir ; il en bouillonnait, quelques fois, mais il n'avait simplement pas la notice pour tout exprimer à voix haute. En un regard, Steve sembla cependant comprendre l'essentiel et glissa un bras autour de ses épaules, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est parti. » décréta-t-il pour deux.

.

.

Trente-deux minutes avant le désastre, Bucky longeait un stand de puces censées supposément guérir du cancer du rein gauche. Pourquoi discriminer celui droit ? Le brun n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre un petit prospectus pour le glisser incognito dans sa poche. Si jamais. Juste comme ça. Cela ne voulait en aucun cas signifier qu'il était intéressé par ce stand ni par ce que cette exposition Stark avait à offrir — soyons d'accord là-dessus.

(Ok, faux. L'exposition était géniale. Bucky ne pouvait juste pas se l'admettre consciemment sans endommager sa dignité au huitième degré. Mais l'exposition était véritablement géniale. Partout où ses yeux se posaient, ils terminaient par s'écarquiller car était-ce véritablement une armure volante qu'il voyait décoller au milieu de la salle ? Était-ce une table capable de se rétracter en huit fois sa taille initiale après une simple commande vocale qu'il touchait ? Était-il réellement en train de discuter baseball avec un clone plus humain encore que lui en ce moment même ? Pouvait-il véritablement tourner cette veste en une combinaison militaire complètement pare-balle en une simple secousse du poignet ? Wow.)

Steve était l'attraction véritable de la soirée, pour être tout à fait honnête. Si Bucky parvenait à maintenir un visage stoïque même face à une tunique réfléchissante capable de fondre son détenteur dans le paysage et donner ainsi une illusion d'invisibilité, Steve poussait des exclamations crescendo au fur et à mesure de la démonstration puis tirait sur la manche de son voisin, les yeux grands ouverts, l'air de dire : « Est-ce que tu as vu ? Est-ce que tu as _vu_ ? ». C'était le même cirque à chaque stand et Bucky n'avait même pas le coeur à piocher dans son sarcasme car Steve avait cet air de grand gamin émerveillé, des étoiles à la place des pupilles et… et Bucky n'était toujours pas immunisé contre cela.

Ils parvinrent au fameux stand de prothèses intuitives vingt minutes avant le désastre. Il n'y avait qu'une mince poignée de visiteurs, quatre ou cinq à tout casser, mais il aurait pu y en avoir une trentaine que Steve aurait foncé droit vers la femme à blouse blanche se tenant derrière la table avec la même détermination. 'Professeur Nebula' déclamait la petite étiquette métallique épinglée à sa blouse blanche et si Peggy n'était pas allée faire la queue pour on-ne-sait-quelle supposée machine spatio-temporelle, Bucky se serait servie d'elle comme bouclier humain contre son début d'anxiété. Steve, qui discutait avec elle, vint discrètement presser son biceps, comme pour conjurer silencieusement son stress. Ou l'encourager à parler. Ah merde, il devait parler.

« Chute d'escalade. En falaise. » expliqua alors Bucky et le Professeur Nebula prononça un petit 'oh' emphatique. « Tous mes os du bras gauche se sont brisés, de la clavicule au radius. Sauf ceux de ma main, par chance. Pour le reste, ils m'ont inséré une tige en métal sur toute la longueur du bras jusqu'au sommet de l'épaules. »

« Ce qui lui cause des douleurs musculaires inimaginables. » ajouta Steve.

« Ça se supporte. » relativisa Bucky.

« Ils l'ont mal opéré. » poursuivit Steve, le fantôme d'une fureur de plusieurs années dans la voix. « Ils l'ont mal pris en charge. C'est une honte. Même le suivi post-opératoire était bâclé, ce qui, j'en suis certain, a empiré les symptômes et le degré de souffrance qu'il peut ressentir aujourd'hui. »

« Quels sont ces symptômes ? » demanda le Professeur Nebula, la figure tournée vers Bucky. « Crampes musculaires ? »

« Entre autres, oui. » acquiesça le concerné.

« À quel degré ? »

« Hum, assez… assez fort. »

« Et à quelle fréquence ? »

Bucky s'humecta les lèvres, un degré de nervosité en plus.

« Chaque matin. Et le soir, aussi. Quelques fois. » admit-il et il put sentir la figure de Steve se décomposer à ses côtés, sa main se crisper sur son bras.

« Y a-t-il d'autres symptômes ? »

Et puis mince, autant tout déballer. Les tremblements, les chutes de températures, les durcissements musculaires, les fourmillements insupportables et la douleur. Toujours cette douleur. Glaciale, brûlante, inévitable. Celle qui terrasse et qu'on ne peut que subir, prier qu'elle passe, supplier qu'elle s'arrête. Pleurer, quelques fois. Toujours. Bucky avait failli finir drogué au Fentanyl.

« Écoutez, l'endroit n'étant pas particulièrement propice, je vous laisse ma carte. » déclara le Professeur à la toute fin de son énumération, un carré de papier nacré à la main. « Contactez-moi par mail ou téléphone et nous fixerons un rendez-vous afin de discuter plus en détails de votre situation ainsi que du type de prothèse qui pourrait vous convenir. »

« Sans fautes. » mentit Bucky.

« Nous vous remercions infiniment pour votre disponibilité. » la salua Steve en attrapant la carte avec son plus beau sourire d'enfant de choeur.

Et dès lors qu'ils s'éloignèrent, Bucky fit le compte à rebours dans sa tête. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux—

« Mais tu te _fous_ de ma gueule. » siffla Steve.

Un.

« Mmh ? » joua aux innocents Bucky.

« Chaque matin ? Chaque matin, James ? » fulmina à voix basse Steve et si les prénoms civils étaient employés, l'heure devait être grave. « Tu m'avais dit que ce n'était qu'une à deux fois tous les quinze jours ! Grand maximum ! »

« J'ai dit ça ? » douta le brun avant de hausser des épaules. « J'ai dû me tromper. »

Steve le fixa cinq longues secondes, sa mâchoire contractée en cette forme angulaire et crispée signifiant qu'il retenait plus d'une parole cinglante. Malheureusement, cela soulignait aussi toute la structure osseuse affreusement symétrique de son visage et contre cela aussi, Bucky n'était pas immunisé.

« Arrête… de vouloir me protéger. » fut sa parole finale, son intonation plus calme. « Se cacher les choses ne mène à rien. »

« Oh, ça te va bien de dire ça. » sourit froidement Bucky. « Surtout ici. »

« Je l'ai fait pour toi, Bucks. Je savais que tu allais dire non, sinon, et nous n'aurions jamais pu avoir l'opportunité de rentrer le Professeur Nebula. Je l'ai fait pour _toi_. »

« Et moi, non ? Donc je suis le méchant dans l'histoire ? Tu passes ta vie entière à t'inquiéter pour moi, Steve. Tu te sens coupable d'une situation qui n'a été causée que par ma propre stupidité. Personne ne m'a demandé d'escalader avec une météo aussi insécure, ce jour-là. Si je suis tombé c'est entièrement mon problème, pas le tien. Alors ne m'en veut pas de ne pas avoir voulu augmenter tes angoisses en omettant un ou deux petits détails. »

« Je suis désolé mais des crampes insoutenables chaque matin depuis bientôt cinq ans, je n'appelle pas cela 'un ou deux petits détails', Bucks. »

« Appelle ça comme tu veux mais me blâmer pour ne pas te l'avoir dit serait extrêmement hypocrite de ta part. »

« Oh donc _je_ suis hypocrite maintenant ? C'est bien la _mmph_ ! » s'étouffa Steve, une sucette soudainement enfoncée dans la bouche.

« Goût cerise ! Ils en donnent au stand des bonbons électromagnétiques. » l'informa Peggy avant de lui embrasser furtivement la joue. « Installes-toi quelque part et attends-toi à être intensément relaxé d'ici moins de trois minutes. »

Elle cadenassa ensuite le bras de Bucky autour du sien et l'entraîna avec elle d'une poigne vive, faisant presque tituber le brun en arrière.

« Je savais que les choses finiraient ainsi. » déplora-t-elle aussitôt après qu'ils eurent le dos tourné, laissant Steve planté sur place. « Je le lui ai dit. Ne crois pas une seule seconde qu'il n'a pas été prévenu. Mais c'est Steve, tu le connais. Borné. Têtu comme une mule. »

« Tu savais ? » articula Bucky, ses esprits repris.

« Bien évidemment. Et je lui ai dit que ça ne marcherait pas. À chaque fois que le sujet est abordé entre vous, cela se termine en cris et menaces. Qu'est-ce qui garantissait que cette fois-ci soit l'exception ? Heureusement que je suis venue exactement au bon moment. »

Bucky resta silencieux un moment, se laissant guider par Peggy et ses propres pensées.

« J'aimerais qu'il arrête de me voir comme un cas de charité. » prononça-t-il enfin. « Je voudrais qu'il me voie comme… comme… » Il secoua sa main en l'air, à court de mot, puis la laissa mollement retomber. « Comme avant. »

« Il te voit comme avant, Bucky. » lui assura Peggy. « Tu es toujours Bucky Barnes, son meilleur ami, son frère, et c'est justement ça qui le mine. Le fait que tu sois tout cela pour lui et qu'il n'ait quand même pas pu te sauver. »

« Mais il n'a _pas_ à me sauver. C'est ça le truc. » s'écria Bucky. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé. Je peux vivre avec les conséquences de mes propres actes. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une rédemption. »

« Ah, mais tu connais ton bon vieux camarade Rogers. » rit malgré tout Peggy. « S'il pouvait sauver la moitié de la Terre à lui tout seul, il le ferait. »

Hélas. Bucky haussa des épaules. Il ne voulait pas être regardé avec pitié, voilà tout. Cela faisait si longtemps que Steve ne l'avait pas considéré comme…

Comme.

« Hey. » le sortit de son trou noir Peggy, un sourire lent aux lèvres. « Je sais ce qui pourrait te changer les idées. »

.

.

Douze minutes avant le désastre, Peggy et Bucky faisaient la queue pour un stand nommé « Endgame » promettant un supposé voyage dans le temps d'une durée de quinze secondes. Bucky n'avait sincèrement jamais vu une file aussi gigantesque progresser aussi rapidement. Toutes les trente secondes au moins, les deux avançaient d'une nouvelle place. Tout au bout se trouvait une sorte de plateforme métallique ronde entourée d'un néon blafard. Le candidat s'y plaçait au centre et se retrouvait aussitôt enfermé dans un long tube descendant du plafond. Les parois transparentes laissaient entrevoir son visages excité jusqu'à ce qu'un deuxième tube aux vitres opaques vienne recouvrir le premier. Vingt secondes passaient jusqu'à ce que les deux cylindres se dérobent et que le candidat réapparaisse avec la figure la plus déboussolée qui soit. Bucky compta trois d'entre eux entrés avec un sourire et repartis en véritable crise de larmes.

« Il y a des sprays au poivre dedans, c'est ça ? » tenta-t-il de deviner au bout du quatrième candidat pris de sanglots. « Et ils les pulvérisent juste avant que les personnes sortent pour les pousser à pleurer et donner ainsi l'illusion que ce n'est pas de l'arnaque ? »

« Oh, ce que j'ai hâte que tu essaies. » jubila Peggy. « J'ai presque envie de filmer la tête que tu feras en ressortant. »

« Fais-le. » ricana Bucky. « Qu'est-ce que je vais découvrir de nouveau ? La tête que j'avais à la naissance ? »

« Ça ou la tête que tu auras à ton enterrement, si tu choisis bien ton jour. »

« Parce que c'est passé _et_ futur ? »

« Ou futur. » le corrigea Peggy. « C'est toi qui choisis la période dans laquelle tu souhaites être immergé juste avant de monter. Et le jour, également. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as choisis, toi, quand tu l'as fait ? » voulut savoir Bucky.

« Le jour de mon mariage. » répondit Peggy.

« Et ? »

Sa voisine dodelina de la tête, l'air de choisir entre plusieurs réponses, puis dit :

« Et j'avais l'exacte même coiffure que je te montrais dans la voiture. Comme quoi. »

« Tiens donc. » pouffa Bucky, de moins en moins convaincu.

Mais la file s'évaporait à vue d'oeil et bientôt, il n'y eut plus qu'une seule personne avant Peggy. Lorsque l'employé lui fit signe d'avancer, cependant, elle fit un rapide signe d'objection de la main.

« Une fois, c'est amplement suffisant. » déclina-t-elle avec un petit rire avant de pousser légèrement Bucky devant elle. « Je ne faisais que l'accompagner. »

L'employé se tourna alors vers le brun et lui présenta une plaquette tactile en lui indiquant de choisir une date de départ. Bucky fut sur le point de mettre son prochain anniversaire et puis, non. Trop commun. Trop facile. Pour véritablement tester la fiabilité de la chose, il lui fallait choisir une date complètement sortie du néant ; ce qu'il fit. Laissant son doigt glisser sur les trois molettes des jours, mois et années dans le hasard le plus artistique, il tomba sur le 7 juin 2034. Parfait.

La plateforme se libéra sur son sixième candidat à la figure humide lorsqu'on lui fit signe d'avancer. Il monta donc pour se placer au centre et ressentit une pointe d'anticipation à la tombée du premier tube. Aussitôt après, tous les bruits alentours furent coupés et Bucky ne put que voir sans entendre Peggy lui signifier qu'elle le filmait avec un grand sourire narquois, son portable à la main. Puis il y eut le second tube et tout devint complètement noir.

« _Bienvenue dans le Endgame : Time Travel._ » prononça une voix.

« Salut. » répondit Steve.

« _Vous avez choisi comme date de voyage dans le futur le 7 juin 2034._ » poursuivit la voix.

« Yup. »

« _Départ dans quatre secondes._ » le prévint-on. « _Bon voyage et retenez bien : ce qui est vu, ne peut être dit._ »

« Oh, c'est— »

.

.

_Bucky est dans un jardin qu__'__il ne reconna__ît pas. Qu'__il n__'__a jamais vu. _

_Il n__'est ni grand, ni petit. L'__herbe est un peu haute mais il ne la sent pas. Curieux, il fait un tour entier sur lui-même. Une niche à gauche, une cabane à droite, un grand chêne au milieu, le cordage d__'__une balan__ç__oire accroché à sa branche la plus basse et une maison. Ni grande, ni petite. Un étage, une vé__randa vitr__ée entrouverte et un chat qui somnole sur le parquet, le pelage caressé par un rayon de soleil oblique._

_Bucky marche vers la maison. À __l'__instant o__ù __il pose le pied sur la véranda, le chat se redresse. Le fixe. Puis se recouche, un oeil gardé sur lui. Bucky observe alors ce qui l__'__entoure. Un sofa large entouré de deux autres fauteuils. Une grande table dé__cor__é__e d'__un vase sur laquelle gise des crayons de couleurs et les débuts avortés d__'__un dessin des plus rudimentaires. Un tapis molletonneux gris perle. Un livre intitulé 'Red War III', rédigé par une certaine Roxanne Ann et marqué en son milieu d'un marque-page. Une plante d__'int__érieur en suspension depuis le plafond. Les feuilles tombent du pot et espèrent un jour toucher le sol. Bucky les effleure du bout des doigts__._

_Ses cinq phalanges y passent à __travers. _

_« __Qu__'__est-ce que c'est que__… __bon sang mais c__'__est pas__… Liz ! »_

_Steve. _

_Bucky se laisse guider par la voix, traverse les murs, atterrit dans la cuisine. L__'__espace est lumineux__— __toute la maison semble l'être __— __et les meubles oscillent entre blanc cassé et acajou. Il y a une table à manger entourée de chaises hautes et Steve est debout devant les plaques de cuisson, une cuillère en bois à __la main. _

'Tu ne sais pas cuisiner.'_ est la premiè__re pens__é__e instinctive de Bucky. _'Tu es beau. Bon sang, ce que tu es beau.' _est la seconde. Et comme pour appuyer ses paroles, Steve se retourne vers lui et son regard ennuyé le traverse tout entier._

_L__'âge est une parure qui lui sied à merveille. Ses traits sont plus matures mais ne perdent pas de leur finesse. Il est beau partout et à toutes les périodes. Ses cheveux blonds sont é__bouriff__és, un peu poussés sur le c__ôt__é, et il porte un t-shirt frappé de__ l'__inscription __'__Pepper & Co__' __avec __un short de sport._

_« Liz !__ » __r__é__p__ète-t-il encore, impatient._

_« __Oui, Papa ?__ » __r__épond cette fois-ci une petite voix._

_L'__instant d__'apr__ès, une rousse apparait à __l'entr__ée de la cuisine. Elle a de grands yeux bleus, un crayon de couleurs dans la main et semble pressée de s'é__clipser __à nouveau, ses jambes prises de bougeotte._

_« Premi__èrement : o__ù __sont tes chaussons ?__ » __commence Steve en pointant ses pieds nus vernis de toutes les couleurs._

_« __En haut ! Je vais les chercher !__ » __s'__appr__ê__te __à __dispara__î__tre la dé__nomm__é__e Liz._

_« __Pas si vite !__ » __l'arr__ête Steve en levant sa cuillère en bois et là, juste là, sur son annulaire droit__, Bucky aper__ç__oit une alliance argenté__e. __« __Je n__'__arrive pas à __d__éverrouiller la plaque de cuisson et si mes souvenirs sont bons, la dernière personne qui s__'__est tenue sur les lieux du crime pour tenter de faire des pancakes ce matin était toi.__ » Il penche sa t__ête de c__ôt__é__. « __Des explications à fournir, jeune fille__ ? »_

_« __Hum__… je… __sais pas ?__ » __r__é__pond d__'__une voix très peu convaincante Liz. __« Ç__a marchait ce matin.__ »_

_« __Oui, chérie. Ce matin.__ » __relève Steve__. « __Mais il se trouve que nous ne somme plus le matin donc comment je fais, moi, pour préparer ?__ »_

_« __Tu ne sais pas cuisiner.__ » __s'__entend prononcer Bucky._

_Il sursaute, pris de stupeur. C'est sa voix sans véritablement l'être. Car__ l__à, juste dans l__'__encadrement de la cuisine, se trouve le James Barnes du 7 juin 2034. Il est tout ce que le Bucky de 2019 n__'__est pas : cheveux courts, tatouage tout le long de l__'__avant-bras, regard apaisé. Il n__'__est vê__tu qu__'__en pantalon de pyjama et chaussettes, l__'__air le plus au saut du lit possible. Lorsque Liz s__'__adosse contre lui, son bras vient instinctivement encercler ses épaules et elle s__'__y accroche._

_« J'__ai d__é__j__à __r__éussi une omelette.__ » __argue Steve, boudeur._

_« __Oh, te voilà donc parfaitement qualifié pour confectionner un entrée-plat-dessert au complet alors.__ » _

_« __On ne s__'am__é__liore qu__'en s'entraî__nant, Bucks.__ »_

_« __Et aux dépends de nos pauvres estomacs.__ » __feint de grimacer la version 2034 de Bucky et il se penche vers Liz pour chatouiller son ventre, lui volant un éclat de rire, puis lui chuchote : __« __Va mettre tes chaussons, terreur.__ »_

_« O-kay.__ » __acquiesce beaucoup trop rapidement Liz avant de dé__taler._

_Bucky voit sa version future avancer vers Steve qui prétend faire la tête jusqu'à ce que le brun l__'__enlace par les hanches, sa tendresse anachronique pour 2019__, __et __l'__embrasse __à la naissance de la nuque, puis tout près de son oreille jusqu'à ce que pointe sur le visage du blond un sourire et__… __et Bucky recule, pris de vertige. C__'__est beaucoup trop, d__'__un seul coup, et il a besoin__… __il faut qu__'__il s__'__asseye quelque part. Il faut qu__'__il proc__ède toutes ces informations. Il faut qu__'il…_

_« __Je voulais te faire une surprise.__ » __confesse Steve._

_« __Une surprise, mmh ?__ » __chuchote l__'__autre Bucky._

_« __Tu dormais. Je voulais te réveiller avec un plateau petit-déjeuner semi-comestible. __Liz voulait même y rajouter des pancakes cramé__s.__ »_

_« N'__y vois qu__'__une très petite dose de sarcasme si je te dis que je suis sincèrement touché__. »_

_« C'__est rat__é maintenant, de toutes les fa__ç__ons.__ » __souffle Steve en tapotant sur la surface d__'__inox tactile, d__é__pit__é__. « __Et la plaque est foutue aussi. Merveilleux.__ »_

_« __Mais non, mais non__… » __lui assure__ l'__autre Bucky et, sans l__â__cher la hanche de Steve, il pianote plusieurs fois sur la tablette jusqu'à ce que des inscriptions rouges y apparaissent et que s__'__illumine le logo _'Stark Kitchens'_. « __Et voilà. Tu pourras me préparer autant d__'__intoxications alimentaires que tu voudras, maintenant.__ »_

'_Tais-toi' __murmure Steve mais c__'__est tout contre sa bouche et avec un sourire qui se dissout dans leur baiser et lorsque Bucky voit son double encercler le visage de Steve de ses paumes comme l__'__objet le plus délicat au monde, il aper__ç__oit également l__'__alliance argentée qui tr__ô__ne sur sa main et c__'__est trop, c__'__est trop, c__'est trop. C'est trop._

_Ce sont tous ses rêves exposé__s __à __la lumi__ère crue du jour, tous ses espoirs muets et maladifs __jet__és contre sa figure, tous ses souhaits é__go__ï__stes, ces allées mentales sombres qu__'__il a interdit d__'__acc__è__s __à son esprit et ça rejaillit juste là, sous ses yeux, un geyser d'amour honteux maintenant à __port__ée de mains et __c'__est cruel mais__ c'__est beau et Peggy, mon Dieu, __c'est trop._

_C'est trop._

_C'est trop._

.

.

« _Bon retour dans le Endgame : Time Travel._ »

Treize secondes après la catastrophe, Bucky écarquilla des yeux, absolument tétanisé. Que venait-il de voir. Que venait-il de _voir_.

« _Nous espérons que votre vision du futur a été une expérience plaisante. » _continuait la voix._ « Au risque de compromettre son accomplissement, il est fortement déconseillé d'en partager les détails avec qui que ce soit jusqu'au jour sa réalisation. Car rappelez-vous…_ »

Bucky se prit la tête entre les mains, à un seul doigt de la démence, et se laissa glisser au sol.

« _…ce qui est vu, ne peut être dit. _»

Les deux tubes remontèrent, l'exposant beaucoup trop tôt au monde extérieur dans un choc de couleurs et de bruits. Bucky descendit les marches du podium, hagard, désorienté. Tout était flou sous ses yeux.

Que venait-il de voir. Bon sang.

« Mon Dieu, quelle tête ! J'aurais dû parier dessus et devenir une femme riche. » s'esclaffa Peggy, son portable toujours dressé en l'air.

Bucky tourna la tête vers elle et sentit un flot de bile remonter le long de sa gorge. Car il était maintenant au présent, en 2019, à quarante-cinq jours seulement du mariage de Steve et Peggy. Le mariage de ses deux meilleurs amis. _Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu viens de voir espèce de monstre_, hurlait une voix dans sa tête et Bucky se tint les cheveux, tira d'une poigne tremblante, ferma les yeux.

_Je sais pas, je sais pas, je sais pas ce que je viens de voir, je sais pas, je sais pas…_

« Tu as véritablement assisté au jour de ton enterrement ou quoi ? »

Bucky n'eut la force que de secouer la tête à la négative. Il transpirait de partout et son coeur bondissait dans gorge un souffle sur deux. Il tituba légèrement vers l'avant et rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour que Peggy le tienne par le bras, empêchant une chute certaine. Sur son visage, l'amusement basculait à l'inquiétude.

« Mon Dieu. » répéta-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu voir pour être dans un tel état ? »

Bucky secoua furieusement la tête à nouveau, terrifié. Coupable. _Pardonne-moi, Peggy, pardonne-moi_.

« J-je ne peux pas le dire. » prononça-t-il, le souffle coupé. « Je ne peux pas le dire_._ »

* * *

**Maiiiis ce qui est lu peut être commenté, héhé, et je suis très impatiente de connaître vos impressions ! Et pronostics quant à la suite... qui sait ? Je serais très curieuse de savoir cela aussi. Pour ce qui est de la longueur, j'ai fait un plan (grande première) pour cinq chapitres en tout !**

**Bon 8 Mai à toutes et à tous, reposez-vous bien, et à la prochaine. :)**

**xo.**


End file.
